The Survivors
by symonybaloney
Summary: The Clans are destroyed. A giant fire has killed them. Except for a few. Read to find out as the remaining cats cope with one leader, one territory, and one Clan. Can the cats survive?
1. Prolouge

Flames. Flames and more flames. Flames that stretched at far as RiverClan, and flames that were only a tail-length. Cinderheart struggled to search for her kits, but they weren't anywhere near the gray she-cat. Although she did spot Silverkit, and snatched her up quickly.

Cinderheart quickly fled out of camp. Only Lionblaze, Foxleap, Bumblestripe, Jayfeather, and some kits were hovering outside of camp. "We have to leave!" Cinderheart yowled. She raced towards the lake, where her and her clanmates could possibly find shelter from the horrible flames.

All of the Clan's territories were set aflame. But there was no time to worry about the other Clan's. Cinderheart only worried for her own Clan right now. As Silverkit bobbed against her chest, she again set off towards the lake.

Lionblaze caught up with Cinderheart and took Silverkit from the smoke-filled she-cat. The silver kit meowed in protest but didn't move. Cinderheart coughed up black fumes like a monster would produce. Finally, she saw the lake, but a wall of flames blocked it. "Jump!" The exhausted she-cat yowled as she pounded towards the flames, speeding up. Her Clan raced after her.

As she prepared to leap, Cinderheart felt Hollyleaf's fur brush her own. _StarClan will help you._ Her voice seemed to meow. And with that, the dark gray she-cat leaped over the flames and crashed into the lake. She remembered her swimming lessons with Jayfeather and began swimming towards the island. "It's like you're running!" She yowled through a mouthful of water.

After what could've been a moon, Cinderheart struggled onto the peaty shore of the gathering island. She spotted Whitewing with Seedkit in her jaws, looking worried. Passed out beside her was Rosepetal and Birchfall. For a moment Cinderheart thought they were dead until she saw the rapid rise and fall of their chests.

A cat nudged her from behind and she realized that she was still only half way onto land. She clambered fully out of the water, followed by Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, and Jayfeather. "Where's Foxleap?" She asked. Her question was soon answered as a reddish head poked out from the water and swam sloppily to shore. Bumblestripe grabbed his scruff when he was close enough and hauled the warrior to shore.

Suddenly Cinderheart remembered her kits. Her sweet, beautiful, darling kits. She had to go back for them. Just before she dived into the water, she heard small squeaks coming from the bushes. Cinderheart quickly poked her head into one and found Moonkit, Firekit, Honeykit, Birdkit and Chirpkit hunched over Dovewing's body. They all let out excited but fearful squeals when they saw Cinderheart. Cinderheart's two kits, Moonkit and Chirpkit, bounced up to her. "Mama! Mama! Dovewing forgot to go back for Hollykit!" It was then that Cinderheart noticed a small black shape huddled beside the lake.

Without hesitance, Cinderheart dived back into the water. The flames had almost swallowed the kit up, and Cinderheart knew that her efforts were hopeless. But she still had to try.

She didn't make it in time, but he did.

A small tom swam swiftly towards Hollykit. Right before the flames crashed down on the small black kit, the young tom snatched her up and started swimming towards Cinderheart. As the tom got closer, Cinderheart recognized it to be Molepaw. _How did he learn to swim like that? _Cinderheart wondered as Molepaw swam closer and closer. She didn't budge until Molepaw reached her. She then took her kit after licking his forehead gratefully. She crawled onto shore and put a burnt and soaked Hollykit beside her siblings.

"Mama, I thought that I was gonna go to StarClan!" Hollykit meowed. Cinderheart licked her forehead. Out of the corner of her eye, Cinderheart spotted the RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors swimming to the island. RiverClan was helping ShadowClan. On the other side of the lake, WindClan was pacing beside the shore. One cat waded bravely in, but soon it squealed and shuffled back out.

Cinderheart plunged into the water, ignoring Lionblaze's terrified yowl for her. Cinderheart swam, but Molepaw was shooting past her, heading straight for the terrified warriors. Cinderheart finally flopped onto the shore and stared at the WindClan warriors.

Each was burnt, and Onestar was limping badly. Cinderheart nudged a small apprentice towards the water. "It's like running!" She yowled, but the sound of the flames drowned her out. In an instant, the WindClan warriors plunged into the water clumsily. They seemed fine, so Cinderheart grabbed a large white tom.

By the time Cinderheart made it back to the island, WindClan warriors had lost some of their cats to the water. Lionblaze raced up to Cinderheart and covered her in affectionate licks and caresses. Cinderheart managed a rusty purr before collapsing, panting hard. The world blurred around her. But she wouldn't die. Never would she do that.

As Cinderheart finally started to pass out, the flames around the lake closed in. And at the edge of WindClan territory, there was Shrewkit, being crushed by flames.


	2. Chapter 1

Lionblaze opened his eyes drowsily. Cinderheart was curled up beside him. Her burnt gray fur was ruffled, and Lionblaze wondered if she had been fidgeting in her sleep.

The golden tabby rose to his paws and looked around. All of the cats were curled up, snoring or fidgeting. Lionblaze sighed. All of the Clan's seemed perfectly fine together, all rivalry gone._ This is how it's going to be from now on. _He thought.

He picked his way across the island to the crossing branch, which was now black at the end that touched RiverClan territory. Lionblaze knew he would find dead cats, and maybe some alive cats if he went out, so he picked his way carefully across the log.

On the other side, there was no sign of life. No trees, no plants, no cats. Just a burnt wasteland. He started making his way towards ThunderClan territory. He recognized some of the dead cats as he passed by them- Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, Mistystar, Ashfoot, and little Gingerkit. Every death to him was heart wrentching.

When Lionblaze finally made it to ThunderClan camp, a faint whimper was coming from the medicine cat den. Lionblaze quickly dashed into Jayfeather's den. With a gasp, Lionblaze recognized the cat to be Brairlight. She wasn't seriously injured, but she was burnt on her flank.

Brairlight looked up as Lionblaze came into the den. "Hi!" She meowed. Her relief was clear in her meow. She dragged herself over to Lionblaze and looked around. "Where are the others?" She whispered. Lionblaze bit his tongue.

"Most of them are dead."  
Brairlight's wail of grief was most likely heard by the cats on the island.

"We have to get you back." Lionblaze meowed and grabbed her scruff. Brairlight didn't resist just stared blankly at nothing._ She's in shock. _Lionblaze knew the young she-cat would need thyme to help with her shock, but he focused on getting her back.

By the time Lionblaze got back to the gathering island, the sun was high in the sky. Cinderheart was pacing, probably wondering where he was. His kits were playing battle, and Lionblaze assumed that Moonkit, the smallest, was once again the leader.

He put Brairlight down by Jayfeather who started treating her. From behind, a lithe body tackled him. He turned around to see Cinderheart pinning him down, a playful gleam in her eyes. Almost nothing brought the she-cat down.

Lionblaze batted her off gently, purring. He licked her forehead and looked around. "Everyones recovering, don't worry." She meowed as if she had read his thoughts. Lionblaze sighed and watched his kits play.

Firekit was tussling with Moonkit, while Birdkit dashed towards a small leaf. Lionblaze guessed it was a game of capture the prey, and he chuckled slightly as Birdkit was tackled by Chirpkit. Finally, Hollykit grasped the opposite teams leaf and let out a triumphant yowl.

"Who do you think will be leader?" Dovewing's question startled him. She had crept up behind him and was casting a questioning glance at him. "I-I don't know." The golden tom had forgotten that they would need a leader.

Onestar was alive, but he was old and most likely not a popular choice. His deputy Ashfoot had also died. Both Rowanclaw and Blackstar had died, and same for RiverClan- Mistystar and Reedwhisker were dead, too.

So that would leave a warrior as the leader. But what warrior? Lionblaze himself would be a great choice, but Lionblaze wasn't fond of being leader. Maybe Bumblestripe?

A yowl from the great oak startled him. Toadfoot, a ShadowClan warrior, had called a meeting.

"We need a leader!" Murmers of agreement spread throughout the island.

"Cast your votes for your choice of leader!"

Several cats names were called.

"Toadfoot!"

"Bumblestripe!"

"Sedgewhisker!"

The gathering island was so loud that Lionblaze had to cover his ears with his paws. Suddenly, out of nowhere, lighting shot out of the sky. A cats startled yowl informed Lionblaze that a birch tree was falling. "Get out of the way!" He yowled, although the cats were already streaming off of the island. There was a crack, and then a crash as the tree fell.

He turned around slowly and saw the birch tree on the ground. Birchfall was beside it, staring at it wide-eyed.

"it's a sign! Birchfall shall be leader!"  
` Jayfeather's meow was clear. The cats started murmering agreement. Birchfall was a brave, strong cat who knew what was best for the clans. As the clans started chanting Birchfall's name, Lionblaze gazed into the sky, which was bright despite the lightning.

_Good choice, StarClan._


	3. Chapter 2

The moon was just starting to rise as Birchfall and Jayfeather settled down at the edge of the moonpool. Birchfall's amber eyes contained determination. He knew that he would have to lead his clan to strength, and to do so he had to become leader.

"Lick up few drops then close your eyes." Birchfall found Jayfeather's meow calming like the trickling of the waterfall. Birchfall obeyed and lapped up the water. It was icy cold.

As soon as the water settled in his stomach, a black wave of sleep washed him away. Birchfall started to feel frightened, but quickly the fright faded away. He _had_ to lead his Clan, for the sake of every cat.

"Greetings, Birchfall." It seemed as if a voice of every deceased cat he knew had merged together and greeted him. A single grey she-cat padded up to him. "Ferncloud!" Birchfall couldn't stop his meow from sounding like a kits. Ferncloud licked a tuft of fur on his head and then pressed her muzzle to his forehead. "With this life I give you love," She murmered. A ferocious feeling spread through him. "Use it to love your Clan like your kits."

An image of Dovewing and Ivypool appeared, then Whitewing, and then every cat of every clan. The ferocious feeling continued. He would kill to protect his clan.

When Ferncloud padded away, a white-and-gray tabby she-cat padded up. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with warmth. It was Ivypool! She pressed her muzzle to his forehead. "With this life I give you courage," Her meow was the same as it had always been, full of determination. "Use it to do what you think is right." A horrible pain spread through him. He wanted to yowl but he felt as if his jaws had been trapped shut.

Next came Dustpelt, his father. "With this life I give you humour, and use it to raise your clans spirits in the darkest time." This time there was no pain, only a warm sensation and the sound of cats purring in amusement. Birchfall couldn't help but start purring.

When the sensation faded, Birchfall found Hollykit and Larchkit on their hindpaws, touching their nose to his forehead. "With this life we give you loyalty. Use it to stay loyal to your Clan above everything." A fierce determination spread through him and he found himself preparing to go into battle. No doubt clouded his mind, only a determination to protect his Clan.

Then Brackenfur trudged up. His golden fur was sleek and well groomed. Birchfall looked at the tom at he started giving Birchfall his next life. "With this life I give you justice," Birchfall saw Brackenfur's eyes sparkling. "Use it to judge your Clanmates properly." Birchfall suddenly felt a feeling he could not explain- maybe it was the feeling of justice. It didn't hurt, nor was it warm and comforting.

Spiderleg padded up next. He had confidence in his stride, and he was brimming with confidence. "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it to never stop working for your Clan." Suddenly, Birchfall was running through the forest. The trees were no longer black and crispy, but lush and thick with foliage. Even when he had run for what seemed like seasons, he still wasn't tired.

"With this life I give you mentoring." It was Shrewpaw now. His deceased brother was still small and young, but his eyes revealed that he knew more than any cat by the lake knew. "Use it to train the young cats in your Clan." Birchfall didn't want his brother to leave, but he was already back in the ranks of StarClan.

Next came Squirrelflight. "With this life I give you determination. Use it to persuade even your most stubborn cats." Birchfall felt a determination and a feeling of stubbornness. It was clear why Squirrelflight had given him this life."

"Birchfall." A deep meow snapped him from his thoughts. Bramblestar was looking at him with bright amber eyes. "With this life I give you faith." He meowed. "Use it to never stop believing in your warrior ancestors." Then Bramblestar was padding back to stand beside Squirrelflight.

"Welcome, Birchfall." The brown tabby recognized Firestar's cheery meow. "I knew you would make a good leader. That's why I sent that lightning to make the tree fall." So it had been Firestar who had sent the omen. "With this life I give you loyalty and everything else you need to lead your Clan."

Firestar's gave traveled from him, and then to the starry warriors. "We, warriors of StarClan, welcome you as your Clan's new leader, Birchstar!"

"Birchstar! Birchstar!" Birchstar basked in the glory of being the new leader. It would be a hard road, but he could face it. He could face anything with his Clans help.


	4. Chapter 3

Birchstar jolted awake. Beside him, Jayfeather was twitching in his sleep. Suddenly Birchstar remembered that he had just received his nine lives.

The memory was vivid. His siblings had been there, along with his parents and one of his kits. He sighed and rose to his paws careful not to wake Jayfeather. Not yet.

Outside of the hollow, the stars glowed. He thought he saw the faces of the cats that had given him his nine lives, but it was only for a moment. His shoulders were racked with sobs. He closed his eyes and pushed the memories away. He had to live for _now_, not for when his family and friends had died.

He padded back into the hollow. The steady trickle of the waterfall that led into the Moonpool was calming. He wished that he could rest, try too dream his way back to StarClan, but he couldn't. He had a Clan to lead.

Jayfeather started grunting and twitching even more. Birchfall took a large brown paw and nudged the light gray tabby tom. "Jayfeather, wake up!" The brown tabby tom whispered. Jayfeather's light blue eyes flashed open and he leaped to his paws. "What is it?" He hissed, smelling for intruders.

Birchstar stifled a purr of amusement. "It's almost dawn, mouse-brain. We have to get going." Jayfeather seemed to remember where he was, for registration clicked onto his face. Jayfeather nodded and flicked a gray ear. "Of course."

The walk back to the island was hard in many ways. Not all of the bodies of the dead cats had been buried and all of the trees were burnt to a crisp. If the Clan was going to survive, they would have to move somewhere.

When the duo finally reached the tree-bridge there was a mew of greeting from a burnt bush with few branches remaining. A white she-cat stepped out and shook the ashes off of her sleek fur. She bounded forward, her green eyes full of excitement.

"Whitewing!" Birchstar purred, rubbing his muzzle along his mates. Whitewing was the first to pull away, and she gazed deep into Birchstar's amber eyes. Love and warmth sparked from inside Birchstar.

The snowy white she-cat's expression was filled with hope and love. "So, you are Birch_star _now, right?" Birchstar puffed out his chest and said in a mock voice, "Yes, I am the great and mighty Birchstar and you must listen to my every command!" Whitewing let out a playful growl and bowled him over.

The two play-fought until Birchstar had pinned her down, the tip of his nose touching hers. Whitewing let out a purr and batted him off. Jayfeather let out an awkward cough. "Er, so now that you two have had your happy reunion, shall we go into camp?" He meowed. Whitewing and Birchstar straightened up. "Umm, of course." Meowed Birchstar, feeling awkward.

As the three crossed the tree bridge, cats started meowing warm greeting. Birchstar basked in the glory of it all, enjoying his new Clanmates welcomes.

"Congrats, Birchstar!"

"We will be led to a great new era!"

"This is a new dawn for all of us!"

"Birchstar! Birchstar!"

As the cats started chanting his name, the tomcat suddenly realized his new responsibility. This would be a hard leadership. He would have to rebuild the Clan and merge the cats into one, lead his Clan to a new home, and take care of everybody.

But he had his mate at his side, a loyal medicine cat, and a wonderful daughter. And soon he would have a brave deputy.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Great Oak!" Birchstar's yowl rang across the clearing. Cats gathered obediently as the brown tabby leaped onto a low branch of the Great Oak.

"As we all know, we have lost many cats in the fire that raged through all the Clans. But we will survive!" Birchstar yowled. "We will survive! We will survive!" The other cats echoed with dignity.

"But in order for us to thrive, we will need a loyal deputy." Excited murmurs passed throughout everyone. "The deputy of this new Clan will be Petalfur!" Petalfur glanced up and gasped in joy and shock. "Petalfur, you are a brave and kind cat, and I know you will make a great deputy of our Clan. Of a Clan that has swift shadows, fast gusts of wind, pounding rain, and brave thunder. Petalfur, you will be a great deputy of… StormClan."


	5. Chapter 4

Petalfur gulped. "And, err, Emberfoot. Yes. Emberfoot, you can go on the hunting patrol with Foxleap and Whitewing." She shook her gray-and-white fur and gave her chest a few embarrassed licks.

Ever since Birchstar had made Petalfur deputy, she had been panicky and she felt as if almost everything she did was wrong. She had had to organize extra hunting patrols so they were strong for the upcoming journey that Birchstar had announced two sunrises ago. She found being deputy very hard.

"Petalfur, may I have a word with you?" Petalfur leaped at Birchstar's voice. She whipped around and saw the well-muscled tabby tom staring at her with expectant amber eyes. "Oh ya, uh, sure." She stammered.

She followed Birchstar to a quiet corner of the clearing. "What was it that you, um, wanted to discuss?" She hoped that her leader didn't want to discuss her poor deputyship.

Birchstar's eyes took on a thoughtful look. "I wanted to ask you opinion of something," His meow matched his eyes, for it was also thoughtful. "Do you think we should start traveling tomorrow?"

She searched for words. With a gulp, she collected all of her courage. "StormClan grows stronger every day. The cats are starting to get impatient, although some are reluctant to leave." She was referring to leaving were their loved ones were buried. "And I've heard some elders talking about staying." She had a hint of sorrow in her voice. "So yes, I think we should go."

The tabby tom nodded. "I was hoping you would say that. I will go announce it to the Clan." As Birchstar rose to his paws, screeching sounded from the center of the clearing. Cats crowded around the screeching, so neither cat could see what was happening.

Petalfur raced over and pushed her way throw the throng of cats. Finally, she saw why their where worried whispers passing throughout the crowd. Emberfoot and Foxtail were tied in a knot of screeching balls of fur, each clawing at each other with unsheathed claws.

"Stop this right now!" Petalfur hissed. The two broke away and stood, panting. Foxtail had a nasty scratch just above his nose, and Emberfoot had fur torn away on his haunches.

Anger bubbled up inside the she-cat. "What were you two thinking? This is a time when we all need to be close! We are one Clan now, not four! We need all the strength we can get right now!" Emberfoot and Foxtail both looked down at their paws.

Foxtail was the first to speak. He looked up. "Emberfoot said he should lead the patrol because he was a better hunter," He glanced beside him just to make sure Emberfoot wasn't going to pounce on him. "I said that you had assigned me to lead the patrol, and then we snarled some pretty insulting things at each other until finally I just pounced on him."

This angered Petalfur even more, but she pushed the emotion down. "You both acted poorly. Therefore, Whitewing shall lead the patrol." She flicked her tail dismissively as the hunting patrol gathered.

On one of the lower branches of the Great Oak sat Birchstar. "Gather, StormClan!" He yowled. As cats gathered, he flicked his ear because of the noise. Petalfur took her place on one of the gnarled roots.

"StormClan, we really must discuss traveling…"

Petalfur found it hard to absorb all of this information. StormClan was to head in the direction of where the river led to the old beaver den, led by all of the cats who had journeyed there, who were luckily all alive. They would keep traveling ahead in hope to find a new territory and always have five scouts up ahead. The journey was going to be hard and every cat was expected to be ready by sun-high tomorrow.

The moon guided her to her den which was a small hazel bush. She crawled into her nest and slumped down. Tomorrow, she would leave behind her home and dead comerades. Fear washed over Petalfur. Would StarClan journey with them? "Oh no…" She moaned. What would StormClan do without their ancestors?

She got up to go share her worries when her brother Grasspelt, who she had chosen to share a den with, padded in. "Where ya goin'?" He asked, although not using the respect he should have used since she was deputy.

Suddenly Petalfur remembered that it was fairly late and that Birchstar was probably sleeping. "Er, a night stroll." She meowed quietly. Grasspelt yawned. "Ok then, don't stay out too late." Petalfur purred and cuffed her brother over the ears. "Hey, I'm deputy.'

Emberfoot sat at the end of the tree-bridge at the other side. Petalfur landed gracefully beside him. "Where are you of to?" He meowed. "Just for a walk." She murmured. Emberfoot flicked his tail. "Mind if I join you?" He whispered. Petalfur purred for a reason she didn't know. "Ok."

The two padded side by side, sticking close to the lake. The silence was calm and soothing. She enjoyed it, hoping Emberfoot did, too. "I'm really sorry about today." Emberfoot's awkward meow broke the silence. "It s'kay. Just don't do it again in the future." Emberfoot let out a sigh of relief.

Both agreed silently to sit by the lake. The moon shone brightly, turning the lake a beautiful sparkling silver. Even though the night was cold, Emberfoot made her feel warm. "You know, I always hoped you would notice me at gatherings," The gray tom meowed suddenly. "Because I always noticed you. You made me feel…different."

Petalfur turned her head to him. "I did. Every time." She stopped to purr in amusement. "It's strange how I always wanted you to notice me, too."

Emberfoot's amber eyes locked in hers. They shone happily. "I think I love you." He whispered. Petalfur twined her tail with his. "I _know _I love you." They both broke out in purrs.

For the rest of the night, they stayed curled up together at the edge of the lake, the water lapping at the edges soothing them to a peaceful nights sleep.


End file.
